Some Screwed-Up Karma
by Joyful Symphony
Summary: When Rachel Adams' sister, Rory, is in class she comes upon a mysterious pop-up add. Thinking nothing of it, she fills out an application, and is thanked for agreeing to test out new units. Ray has no clue what that means, but she does know her sister isn't going to like it. Join sisters Rachel and Rory as they deal with having units from the anime, Hetalia, living in their home.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story in a while, and to clarify, it has nothing to do with Vocaloid, I can't figure out how to change the cover image -_-'. Any, and all copyrighted characters belong to their respected owners, and the idea for Hetalia units came from est.1995/Lollidictator. I don't know about pairings at this point, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'd also like to know which units they should get, so do comment and let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rory P.O.V.<p>

"Rory! Rory! Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. 'Too early!'

"Rory! I said get up-your last final is today!"

'Even more of a reason to stay in bed.' Suddenly my sheets were gone and bright, warm sunlight was blinding me.

"I said get up!" Groaning I opened my eyes just to see my little sister, Ray, in all her pink glory. Her blue eyes were shining in amusement, and the glare off of her sparkly headband was blinding.

"What do you freaking want." I said, glaring heavily with my dull, bleary eyes.  
>The target of my glare just put her hands on her hips and glared right back.<p>

"Wake up and get dressed-I'll make breakfast." She said, skipping into the kitchen. Sighing I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I was anything but a morning person, and it was just my luck to have Ray as a sister, she loves mornings. Stretching, I stood up next to my bed. I shared a room with Ray, we were living in the dorms of our college, and today was my last final. Ray's had been earlier this week, on Monday, and it was Thursday now. There were boxes lining the walls of our room labeled for who's stuff it was. 'Ah, that's right, we're moving into our own house tomorrow.' Ray and I had decided to move in together, to lessen the cost of living.  
>I walked to our bathroom, the only room that was seperate. Quickly washing my face I began to tame the rats nest I called hair. Wincing as I yanked my brush through my blonde hair I wondered how hard my criminology final would be. Both Ray and I attended Illinois State; Ray was majoring in art, and I was majoring in criminology. I plan on becoming a cop, and am currently on my last year of the police academy, too. I will finish up my training after graduation, and hope to get into narcotics or the local force of our soon to be town, Rockledge. Ray was going to teach art classes at the community center there.<br>After I finally managed to de-tangle my hair, I pulled it up into a small ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I pass for a guy with my hair up, and am built differently than my little sister. I had an athletic build and she was petite. My hair was pretty short, and hers was long. She was pale, I'm tan. I'm even a full two inches taller, so much for being twins. I shrugged and trudged back into the main room, only to be greeted with the smell of scrambled eggs and toast. I walked up behind Ray where she stood at the stove and hugged her, resting my chin on her head.

"Good morning O Great Provider of Breakfast." I mumbled. I felt her shoulders shake as she giggled at my antics. Nudging me off of her, she told me to sit at the table and wait, like a good girl. I grumbled, but complied. I rested my head on my arms until Ray bopped me on the head.

"Wake up you lazy bum, the table is for eating, not sleeping." She said, setting the food laden paper plate in front of me. The food looked amazing as always, and I told her in between bites. Little-miss-pink sat across from me and ate her own food, albeit more politely. We ate in silence for a while until Ray broke it.

"Rory, look at the clock." She said. I looked at the clock on the wall behind her and choked on my food. It was already 9:17!? My exam was at 9:30! I jumped up and ran to the door, slipping on my shoes and pulling on my jacket. Just as I was unlocking the door, I heard a laugh and froze. Slowly I turned around to face my sister.

"What!?" I yelled at her blushing. Just what was so funny? She continued to laugh, redfaced and pointed at my lower half.

"M-maybe...", Ray said between laughs. "some pants would be a good idea." I looked down and yelled, running back to look for my pants." I could feel my face get hotter. I would have died of embarrassment had I gone out in my undies. After I put on my jeans, I turned on my still laughing sister.

"Shut up! I wasn't that funny idiot." I scowled at her. She paused for a moment, but started laughing even harder this time. She stood and walked up to me, and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Aww, is my little tsundere embarrassed?" She asked poking me in the cheek. There she goes again with her anime crap again! I growled and shook her off. Rachel has liked anime since we were in the sixth grade, and I have hated it since then. It had only taken living through her weaboo phase to turn me away from it. I shuddered, if I ever heard the phrase, "Believe it!", again it would be too soon.

"Don't call me that!" I grabbed my keys and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't do anything dumb while I'm gone, feel free to use my laptop, I'll be back at noon." I waved behind me, and shut and locked the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 9:21. I gasped and ran down the hall to get to the elevator. I can't be late for this!

Ray's P.O.V.

I watched as my older sister ran out of our dorm. She is so in denial, but one day she'll accept her tsundere ways. I turned to our almost bare room and my eyes fell on Rory's laptop. It was just sitting there all innocently, shining in the sun. She _had _said that I could use it. I practically ran to it, sat on the bed with it, and powered it up. When the log-in screen came up I typed in Rory's password: 21jumpstreet22. It was easy to remember, because it was Rory's favorite movies. I went onto the internet, and typed in the URL of my favored anime site. While it was loading I thought of what I had planned today. Hmmm...unitl Rory gets home, nothing! Then we have to take our stuff down to the car and sign out. Then we have the forty-five minute drive to Rockledge. And after that we have to move all the boxes _in, _which is so troublesome. I giggled to myself. Good old Shika. Rory thinks I'm over Naruto, but boy is she wrong.  
>The page had finally fully loaded, but just as I began to type in Naruto, an ad popped up onto my screen. I frowned, and was about to close the pop up, a sentence caught my eye. 'Free exclusive merchandise from Hetalia!' I squealed and clicked the accept button as fast as humanly possible. Another window popped up. I filled it out with glee.<p>

Name: Rachel Adams.   
>Age: <span>25. <span>  
>Address: <span>135 Quarry Point Ln., Rockledge, Illinois,******<span>  
>Employed? <span>Yes.<span>  
>Do you accept the terms and conditions? <span>Yes.<span>

Once I had completed the form I hit enter, and yet another window opened. 'Thank you for agreeing to be a test subject! You will recive your first unit in 2-3 business days.' I blinked. Test subject? That doesn't sound good. And what the heck is a unit? I have no idea, but something tells me that Rory's gonna hate it. Oh well, she needs to focus right now, so no point in texting her about it. And I have 2-3 days before these 'units' come, so I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.

* * *

><p>Rory's P.O.V.<p>

I pushed the door open and sighed. The test was hard, but I think I passed. Maybe. I hope. I kicked off my shoes and slumped over on the mattress. All I wanna do is sleep. I curled up on my side, finally relaxing. It was awesome, until Ray thought it would be fun to slug me in the stomach. All of the air was knocked out of me and my eyes opened wide. Ray was standing next to the bed akimbo grinning down at me. For such a tiny girl she sure packs a punch.

"Get up lazy bones! It's time to move!" I whined and rolled over.

"Talk to me when I'm not dead tired." Ray sighed.

"As cute as you are when you sleep, you've gotta help me move. Most of the boxes are yours." I got up and popped my back, relishing in Ray's flinch. I paused-wait what did she call me? I felt my face get warm in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up! I'm not cute!" My _dearest _sister waved in dismissal.

"Quit complaining tsundere-chan, and help me carry the boxes to the car." Ray turned her back to me and picked up one of many boxes. What is it with her and these nicknames?

"What does that even mean!?" I yelled. Ray just giggled. I sighed and grabbed a stack of boxes. I was significantly stronger than my younger sister, and could easily lift more than one. I followed Ray out the door and down the stairs. It was crowded in the halls of our dorm. Other students/soon to be graduates were moving out this week, too. Some just for the summer, and others forever. This place has been my home for years and now I'm leaving. I'm gonna miss it, but I'm also glad. Not only because I don't have to do anymore homework, but also because I get to start out my life in the real world. It'll be great. Ray and I will share a house, we'll take turns cooking, and occasionally our friends and family will visit and stay in our guest rooms. We can throw parties and not get reported, and have separate rooms for once. I'll be a police officer, helping people and bringing about justice. And Ray will be an art teacher, doing what she loves while helping others improve. I smiled. Life in Rockledge will be amazing.  
>After a few more trips, and a lot of stair climbing, we had finally managed to stuff everything into my car, a black, Honda Accord. Ray walked into the office to sign us out, and I tried to start up the car. I turned the key and the engine rumbled a bit, but it didn't start. I groaned. It was gonna be one of those days, isn't it? I put the key back in, pushed it up, hit the gas, and turned the wheel. The engine revved and started up. I love this car, but sometimes it just doesn't want to start, and won't unless I do that. Reaching up I pulled open the sky light, and reclined back, enjoying the clouds. It's times like these I really enjoy silence. I love the quiet, it's so peaceful, but Ray loves to break it. At least in the new house I can relax in my room away from her loudness.<br>I had just began to doze off when Ray opened the passenger side door and began talking a mile a minute.  
>"Oh my god, Rory! This is it! We're moving! We have our own house!" She was smiling. "I'm so excited! Aren't y-" I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth. Ah the silence is back now. I locked eyes with Ray.<p>

"Ok motormouth, I'm going to move my hand, and you're going to be calm, got it?" Ray nodded and I slowly removed my hand. I nodded and pulled out of the parking space. I am so glad that I backed in, I can barely see past all the boxes. As I pulled out onto the main road, Ray messed around with the radio. I heard her sigh, and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked. Ray growled in frustration, pulling on her hair. That had always been a habit of hers when she was annoyed.

"There's nothing good on the radio! But luckily," She rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a CD. "I brought my favorite soundtrack!" I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel. Why does she like anime soundtracks? She doesn't even understand what they're saying.

"Why? You can't understand them, so what's the point." Ray looked at me, appalled.

"Someone isn't open-minded." She grumbled as she put the CD in and hit play. Almost immediately a soft voice began to sing words I couldn't understand. I sighed. I will admit the singer had a good voice, but I don't see the appeal in listening to music that you don't know what it's about. Ray began to sing along quietly. I zoned out, focusing on driving. This was actually kind of nice...if I ignore the Japanese music.

* * *

><p>We had been driving for an hour. The traffic held us back, but we had finally reached our destination. Ray had fallen asleep half an hour ago, and I was loving the peace and quiet. Sadly though, all good things must come to an end. I stopped the car and got out, straightening my shirt. Time to get revenge for punching me. Ray was leaning on the door, asleep, so I walked to the other side of the car, and opened to door. Ray fell to the ground and woke up instantly.<p>

"Damn!" She swore. I kicked her lightly. I had no problem with swearing, but my cute little sister shouldn't say crude things like that.

"Language." My sister glowered up at me, and I smirked back. She stood up and dusted herself off. We were standing in front of our house. It was a two story, white brick home. There were plenty of windows, and a bright red front door. I felt myself smile and I looked to Ray.

"Ready sis? It's time for the first step in the rest of our adult lives." Ray turned to me and smiled.

"Ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Hey if you got this far, I just wanna say thanks for reading! I plan on updating quickly, but I'm a lazy procrastinator, so who knows. If you have any ideas for what could happen or comments I would appreciate it. And remember to give me your input on possible pairings and which units they'll get. Later!<strong>


End file.
